Alone in the dark
by Foxxy Mcgee
Summary: Rowen wants to be left alone, when the armors are put against each other and they must learn to rely on their elements, Rowen gets his wish, but is it what he wanted? Can Sage keep a promise or will a star burn out? Adult Situations, angst, death.
1. Rowen can't sleep

A/N: Hey guys, I know I've slacked off on writing, but I'm back now, to write and bring joy to all! Feel free to comment, it motivates me. And I need a lot of that stuff.

It was 3 a.m. and Rowen couldn't sleep, for once in his life. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling painted like a night sky. All the guys had put effort into making it a masterpeice, but they had decided to use fake stars to hide the some of the rough spots. But the glow had faded off the stars sometime around 12:30. Rowen knew this because he was still wide awake, staring at the sleeping plastic stars, that seem to be taunting him.

He blinked twice. Taunting him? Lack of sleep must be making him crazy, plastic stars didn't taunt, nor could they sleep. Just burn out, like real stars, like Rowen.

He shook his head. He couldn't start thinking that way, the others would be able to sense his feelings, and they would come with their prying questions and he wanted to simply be alone. He never had privacy any more when he wanted it and it bothered him. Almost as bad as the little stars on the ceiling. Okay, now he was losing it, thinking about annoying plastic stars, when there were real stars right outside.

He opened the window quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping roommate, and climbed out onto the roof, with ease. He stood on the roof for a long time, staring at the real stars above him, twinkling in the sky, these stars taunting and pulling at him, as if to say "you left us." It was such a strong feeling that Rown gasped in deeply and clutched his chest, as an overwhelming saddness creeped into him and he felt his heart pang with every beat. He blinked as he exhaled slowly, watching the breath evaporate in the crisp night air.

What was that? He had never felt anything that intense and overwhelming. He reach up a hand to a bright star, twinkling and burning, light blue, red, green, orange, then nothing. Rowen blinked twice. Did that star just burn out? He felt the pang again and dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

Looking up again he realized just how few stars where left in the sky. They all seem to be burning out before him, one by one they started fazing out, just disappearing as if the sky was on fire, burning everything in it's path and sending pain rushing through his body, causing him to scream out in agony.

Rowen flailed about, falling out of bed and turned to stare out his window into the night sky. The pain was gone and the stars where back shining brightly. "It was a dream?"

He glanced at the clock.

3:12 a.m.

Rowen groaned and flopped back in the bed. Reaching into the nightstand drawer, he pulled out a sleeping pill, then popped it in his mouth.

He didn't notice a pair of lonely crystal blue eyes observing him from the other bed.

Well there is the first chapter up and ready to go. Just to clear things up for the confused, the roommate is Sage, and there is a reason he is looking at Rowen like that, find out why in the next chapter. And no it's not yaoi.

Comments much appreciated, once again.


	2. Cocoa doesn't cure silence

A/N: More useless author commentary. Now we get to see Sage's point of view. Sorry about the last chapter not having bars to seperate it out, but it didn't like the ones I used. So you get these from now on xXxXx

Incase you are wondering why the story is rated mature, because it's going to be getting a lot more serious as the story progresses. I guess I should warn you now, if you don't like angst, don't read!

xXxXxXxXxXx

The world was peaceful and quiet, blanketed by a foot of snow that decided to fall in the early morning hours. The sky was still dark and overcast, but the moon was shining brightly, silver and full. It casted an eerie blueish silver light off the snow, and onto the dark figure huddled in a blanket.

It was once again another sleepless night for Rowen. He sat with his knees bent up, chin resting on his arms, enjoying the calm of being outside.

He felt a presense behind him suddenly and turned to see a restless Sage standing with steaming mugs. Rowen offered some of the blanket, and Sage sat next to him quietly, offering the mug in return.

"Hot cocoa." Rowen observed, staring into the mug with a dull expression.

"With mini-marshmellows. 26 of them, just how you like it." Sage added, rolling his eyes at how picky Rowen had become lately. He was beginning to suspect that Rowen was doing it intentionally.

"Hm.."

They sat in silence, huddled together in the blanket, shoulder to shoulder, but this didn't bother either boy. Sage knew the rumors going around school about them, all of them. But he didn't care. They had all almost sacrified their lives for one another, they spent many nights huddled together in armor, trying to get warm. Sharing thoughts and feelings, and a destiny none of them had chose. He shared a bond with the other four no one else would ever know. But tonight felt different, changed somehow. He pushed it aside and studied the blue haired boy from the corner of his eye.

Rowen stared into his mug so intently Sage feared it might shatter from the scrutiny of Rowen's eyes trying to take apart everything about the mug and rearrange it in his mind. Rowen did that a lot now, as if he was keeping his thoughts on whatever was in front of him, and less on his feelings. Sage could barely feel the presence of Rowen in his mind any more and it bothered him. The bond they had formed was so much deeper then with the others, and now Rowen blocked him out almost entirely. All Sage could feel was pain eminating from him. It was if Rowen hurt so badly he was on autopilot, blocking everything out. Leaving empathetic Sage to accidently pick up the pain, suffering silently. It didn't make sense. It was like Rowen didn't care any more, this only added to the pain the blonde was feeling.

Sage absentmindly scratched his arms, he'd had been scratching them a lot lately and it was starting to show. He made a mental note to ask Cye about something to put on his arms before he scratched them off. They burned a little and he studied them, but he didn't see anything worth looking at. Maybe it was his way of coping with everything.

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

He glanced at Rowen and frowned. He'd had suspicions for a while, but never asked. And he suddenly felt very alone and very akward as he realized he didn't want to ask the other boy.

He became strangely aware that he was sharing a blanket with a perfect stranger.

They both sat in silence, before Sage stood up and went inside.

He glanced at the clock.

3:12 a.m.

He was starting to hate that thing.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yay! The end of another chapter. Hope it's starting to make more sense now. D Hopefully I can get more written soon. 


	3. Heart, intuition, and logic

A/N: This story is off to a slow start with short chapters. Isn't it grand?!

XOXOXO!!

He had been dreaming peacefully when he heard it. At first he thought it was a part of the dream, but the sound kept going, forcing Sage to conscienceness. His mind was still fuzzy from sleep until he heard it again. Soft, like a sigh, but almost a whimper. It wasn't quite loud enough to wake him, it was the feeling he got when he heard it, a feeling of loneliness and pain that caused him to open his eyes.

He glanced to Rowen's side of the room and noticed the boy curled into a ball, hugging his knees tightly. If he was awake, he took no notice of the blonde creeping slowly towards him. He whimpered again, this time louder, as if whatever was plaguing him was getting worse.

Sage was in front of him now, seeing that he was asleep and appeared to be in pain. "Rowen?"

Silence.

"Rowen, wake up." He touched the other boy's shoulder, suprised by how cold it was.

Sage sighed, pondering what to do when two blue eyes shot open and the other boy jumped up. His eyes focused on Sage and didn't register, causing him to scoot back across the bed eyes wide, before he slowly started to recognize who was in front of him.

"Are you ok?"

"What were you doing? You about gave me a heartattack!" Rowen rubbed his chest, staring at the other boy with an accusing look.

Sage was taken back by this. It was not in Rowen's nature to become so defensive and accusitory. "You were having a bad dream." His face became emotionless and he stood up. "I was trying to wake you."

Rowen pondered this a moment, watching the expression on Sage's face changing, realizing the other boy wasn't going to be much for talking now, unless he changed tactics. He realized that this was what he wanted, but part of him was hurt that the blonde seemed angry with him now.

A sheepish "Yeah." was all he could muster to reply with.

Sage read something on his face a moment before turning his back on the other boy. He could hear Rowen move around for a minute before settling back on the bed.

"Sage?" His voice was softer this time, more childlike. "Do you ever dream...? About your.. element?"

Sage turned towards him again, sitting on the bed in the spot Rowen left for him. "Sometimes. It's always different."

"Do you ever dream that it's.." He stared at his hands a minute. "That it's mad at you?"

Sage's visible eyebrow arched slightly. "I have dreams where Halo leaves me and I'm left in the dark."

Rowen shook his head. "No, I've been dreaming the stars are angry. There is a blinding fire that sears them all from the sky. They blame me for it.. sometimes it's not fire, it's... like water.. or it's so bright I can't see it."

Sage sat quietly and pondered this for a moment.

"A few of the dreams I'm trying to get back to them, but the ground opens up and I'm buried alive. I'm not concerned about dying, just trying to get back to them." Rowen shook his head. "But they're just silly dreams."

The blonde laid down and propped his head up on one hand. "You should always follow your intuition, Rowen."

Rowen chewed his lip while he pondered over the words in his head. He used to live believe that there was logic behind everything, that science would have the answers. Then he became a Ronin Warrior and saw things that didn't make sense, realizing that somethings were unexplainable. Did one really have an intuition or just people like Sage? Even since they were little he didn't understand how the other boy did the things he did, because he did not hold what powers or vision the other had. But when they fought the Dynasty the first time, he got a little taste of that world. What it felt like to feel everything everyone else could feel. He didn't envy Sage in the slightest. He supposed that Sage was probably the best name his parents could've given the boy. He glanced back at the blonde studying him for a minute.

"Intuition huh? How does one master these sage-like powers, oh wise one?" He smirked as he said it, trying to get a rise out of the other.

"One must simply listen to one's heart." Sage looked at him, a hint of amusment behind serious eyes.

Listen to his heart? Isn't that was Rowen was doing? Listening to his heart during everything he did? How could someone tell if they were thinking with their brain or there heart? It didn't make any sense at all to him. He turned to the blonde to ask him something else to find that Sage had crossed his arms and fell asleep, head down on them. He seemed tired and withdrawn any more.

Rowen pulled the blanket up over both of them.

"Goodnight and thank you."

It was barely a whisper, but he meant it.

He didn't see the tiny smile on the other face. 


	4. Beach trips and glass minds

**A/N:** Alright, I am back with another loving chapter, trying to get the other boys in here more. So far it's focused around Sage and Rowen a lot, which I didn't mean to do. But it happened. So here is where everyone else squeezes in. Hopefully this chapter can be a little bit longer? I don't own the Ronin Warriors. I wish I did. Carry on then!

**XOXOXO! **(my dividers are cute. hehe.)

The champions of the world, defenders of the mortal realm, an unstoppable force of elements sat quietly, eating their breakfast, behaving like, well... angsty teenagers.

They were all moody, Rowen especially, and this seem to make it more tense. Everyone chewed in silence, staring at their plates, wanting to be the one to break the silence, but not having the words to fill in the gaps. Not really understanding why they all felt the way they did.

They chewed on in silence, occassionally sipping orange juice or water.

Kento didn't like it when they were divided like this. He hated it more knowing there wasn't anything truly dividing them, other then Rowen's recent attitude and bitter comments.

He studied them all, taking in their appearances and moods.

Cye was looking at his plate, forlorn and lost, like he was losing something dear to him, and in a way, he was. His lips were drawn tightly shut and he stared at his plate debating words that wanted to come out.

Ryo was confused and withdrawn, as usual. He seemed edgey and perturbed, probably going over a thousand reasons in his head why this was all his fault and how he could fix it.

Sage was stoic and quiet, but having the vantage point of being angled from him, Kento could see both eyes were lowered and half slitted. He seem to be at war with himself and... worried? Kento wasn't sure what he saw there, but he knew that Sage was running_ something_ over and over in his head, pondering and peicing it together. Something they didn't know, which he usually did.

Rowen was quiet, head resting on his hand, chewing as if someone had a gun to his head, forcing him to eat. Each bite he would stare at his fork like it was a snake, trying to bite his tongue off. Knowing Rowen he was probably thinking something along those lines, his brain was on a different level then theirs.

Kento wondered how he looked to the others. Sitting there, staring around at each of them, wondering what they were thinking. He knew in a way he could feel what they were thinking, four different pulls and feelings through his armor, but he couldn't settle the storm of emotions and peice them to which warrior it was. He knew they were probably waiting for him to make some comment, be the jester, the clown, but Kento bit his tongue. For once he had nothing to say, nothing to make anyone feel any better.

Cye seem to catch the feeling that Kento was putting out and looked at him in understanding. He knew the bearer of Torrent felt as badly as he did.

The look Cye gave him did it. He was tired of his friends being withdrawn, upset, and fatigued. It was up to him.

He stood and looked around at the four of them. "You know, I'd love to stay and finish this little chat with you guys, but I gotta start packing for _the trip_."

Four pairs of eyes turned to him, suprised. Sage and Cye seemed to catch on to this, playing a long with the charade.

"Ah yes, I guess_ I_ better start packing, too. Get some food prepared, _how long do you think we'll be?_" Cye asked, smiling at Kento's plan.

"_Atleast a week_, if the weather permits." Sage added, seeing the blank expression Kento got on his face.

At this Ryo's eyes started to light up. "Ah yes! I forgot about _that_. We should probably head out today, since we're not _too busy_."

Rowen gave the four of them a sour look and rolled his eyes, a smile started playing onto his face. "You guys are terrible actors. But I'm game. Where are we going?"

"The beach." Sage replied, sensing the feeling of relief flooding through Cye.

**XOXOXO!**

Sage insisted he drive, one because it was a passion of his, two being that the others terrified him with their driving, even Cye, who drove like a grandmother, but had road rage that no one could touch.

Rowen had been irritable and cranky, as per his usual lately, so he sat up front, arms crossed staring out his window, watching scenery, glancing at his own reflection occassionally.

The three ronins in the back were ansty and excited, poking and elbowing trying to get more room. Cye was swatting his hands, pushing both boys off him, being the unfortunate one trapped in the middle. That is what gave Kento the greatest idea in the world.

"Ryo... ever made a peanut butter sandwich?" Kento smiled over Cye's head as a light clicked on in the other teen's face.

"What?" Cye looked back and forth, not realizing the fate he was about to receive. Both boys turned their backs to him and begin pushing towards each other as hard as they could, effectively trapping and crushing Cye in the middle.

"OOF! C...Can't.. b-brea-thee.." He choked, arms flailing and smacking. Both boys eased up on him, earning a string of words that were harsh as Cye shook his fist.

Sage smirked in the front seat and glanced at Rowen. The other boy was staring into the sky, fingertips pressed to the glass in a expression Sage had never seen before, he then crossed his arms again and sat back in the seat, closing his eyes. In the back Sage could still hear the other three arguing and fighting, but not with as much humor as before.

**XOXOXO!**

They had a litte trouble finding a hotel that would except five teenage boys with a gleam of mischief in their eyes, but they did eventually find something. It had two queen beds and a pull out cot that Ryo, being leader, felt he should take for the team. No one argued or questioned, because once Ryo made up his mind, that was it.

It was still cold, but there was no snow on the ground here, just a crisp wind. Cye excused himself from the room anyway, desperation showing on his face as he went to the beach. Kento followed, but not closely, distracting himself with food, allowing the other his moment of peace with the element calling to him.

Rowen was lounged lazily on the bed he would be sharing with Sage, reading a book with his legs tucked up behind him. Sage appeared to be mediating quietly and Ryo was clipping his nails.

"So.." Ryo said.

_Click_. A nail popped off.

"So." Rowen repeated.

_Click._

"Do you want to talk about it?" _Click._

"I think the book is beyond your _click_ comprehension, Ryo."

Blue eyes bore down on him, the clicking silencing a moment.

_Click._

"You know what I'm talking about Rowen. I can _feel_ it at night. This horrible empty feeling, tugging at me. It's coming from _your_ armor. What happened, Touma?"

Rowen's blue eyes met Ryo's and locked. There was no friendly expression, no connection. It was as if he was staring into dark, empty eyes of a stranger. "_Nothing_. I have things to do. That is, if you'll graciously excuse me, _oh wise leader." _

Rowen stood up and stomped from the room, slamming the door and leaving the book were he had been, moments before.

One crystal violet eye opened. "You or me?"

"You better go, he doesn't talk to _us_ any more." Ryo looked helplessly at his hands and tried to ignore the chill that had crept into his soul, his feelings hurt at the truth. He felt Sage's presence leave the room as the door gently closed. He glared at the clippers in his hands before throwing them violently to the floor and sitting back, anger rising up in him.

Rowen was still one of them, wasn't he? They were all best friends and could talk about anything. What had happened? What had changed his friend so drastically under his nose with no warning? This was his fault. If he had spent more time with Rowen, kept a better watch, anything! How could he protect anyone if he couldn't even protect his own?

_"Ryo, please don't get angsty on me, too." _

It was Sage. He must've picked up his feelings through the armor. _"Sorry Sage, heh." _He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sometimes having an empathetic psychic in the group sucked for self loathing moments.

_"I heard that."_

Ryo sighed._ "It's true."_

_"Then don't think so hard. You're like glass. Easy to see through." _Cye added, amusement in his voice.

_"Yeah, even I got that."_ Kento chuckled.

Ryo rolled his eyes. Never a private thought. Never.

**XOXOXO!**

**A/N: **This chapter was actually rather boring to me. LOL. I was wanting more to happen. But I haven't gotten that far yet. More in the next chapther. And they will start to get longer. Hehe. Please leave some more reviews! The two I've received so far really motivated me to get stuff out faster.


	5. Stars burn out

**A/N:** A special thank you for **_Aeternus-Spes_**, who is leaving me some pretty awesome reviews, like a little muse, you are. Just for you, I put out another chapter ahead of schedule.

This chapter should help kinda start get some of the action going, the peices will click soon, I promise. Ronins aren't mine, I just play with them for fun. That didn't come out right. I meant fics, freaks.

This is not suppose to be yaoi, or not yaoi. Take it how you will I guess, I wrote it as a brother in arms comforting another. It came out kinda... fluffy if you will, so I mocked the moment. So if you want to pretend, you can. But I didn't intend it that way at all. I did leave it open.

I reread every chapter before I write the next, so hopefully I don't forget were I'm going with this. (Also get sick of reading it so much.) LOL. Onwards!

**XOXOXO!**

The sun was beginning to set and the night air was getting a deep chill to it. Two lone figures stood out on the beach, enjoying the serenity around them. The first had pant legs rolled up to his knees and was standing in the water, eyes closed, despite the chill. The other was sitting cross legged on the beach, hands dug into the sand, his eyes, too, were closed.

Neither teen said a word as they connected with their element, enjoying their surroundings, the rush they got from being connected with something so deep it made them whole.

When it was time to leave, both sighed, and gathered their belongings before silently heading towards the hotel. Both had serene looks on their faces and looked as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.

A look passed between them and Kento saw a geniuine smile light up on Cye's face. He sighed in relief, feeling even more at peace.

Yes, this trip was doing wonders for them. Well, most of them. He was sure that Rowen would come around. He had to.

**XOXOXO!**

He had walked for a long time, long enough that a normal person would've grown bored and headed back to where they came. But the sun was setting and he wanted to get a good shot of it and the stars following. Tonight would be a true full moon, at it's peak, he knew this because of his armor, and because he studied the stars.

Finally settling on a good rock he sat back, arms behind his head and waiting for the other to sit next to him. At first the blonde watched him, then sat in the open spot reserved just for him. They watched the sunset and stayed quietly, unmoving as the stars started appearing in the sky.

Sage sat up, about to speak, but Rowen cut him off. "_They_ don't leave me. Not when your here."

The blonde turned towards him. "The stars?"

"We are so similar in our elements, you and I." His eyes were closed, face turned upwards as if he could still see the stars. "We both share a star in common, you differ by controling lightening, I have the wind. But we share storms, Seiji. The power of the sun and thunderstorms. And the stars stay for you. You are the day, you represent the sun, purity. I am the night, the moon, the dark half of what is in the heart of man."

"Touma... what.." Sage stared at him, eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying?"

"Seiji. I..." Rowen tightened both hands into fists and opened his eyes, locking onto the other boy's eyes. "You and I are opposites, day and night, hell, even our appearances differ. Look at us Seiji! I'm the human incarnate of night and you day. The stars fear me now, I..."

Rowen's blue eyes stared into violet eyes, sadness creeping into them, tinged with guilt. Tears welled up into his eyes and refused to fall. His voice lowered barely audible, barely a whisper. "I'm_ turning_ Seiji."

"Touma? You..."

"Yeah, I _know_ Seiji, _I know_. Inside of me. I _feel_ it now. _Every_ star burns out, no matter how bright."

He lowered his head to his knees, and the blonde reach forward and put an arm around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Then I _will _change you back, Touma. I promise."

A short man walked by, seeing the two boys on the rock and narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Get a room you two, keep it behind closed doors, not everyone appreciates gays!" He stomped off shaking his head and mumbling in disgust.

Sage looked shocked and released his comrade, who had a scrunched up face at the moment the weird man just ruined. Both teens looked at each other in the akward silence, then both cracked a smile and laughed at the seriousness of the moment, not discussing what just happened.

"Let's go back, Ro." Sage stood, changing the subject, and waited for his friend to step down and follow him. He didn't know what to make of the news, but he was more afraid now then any time they faced the dynasty. Rowen could never be a enemy... could he? Could they face one of thier own? Could he bring himself to... to _kill _one of them?

Could he bring himself to kill Touma?

A shiver crawled up his spine as a voice answered the question for him.

**XOXOXO!**

Ryo woke up on the cot in a start and sat up, turning to scan the room as fast as he could, wiping tears from his face as he turned. Cye and Kento had come back at some point and were both sleeping peacefully, Kento in an akward position, haning half off the bed, Cye curled up around his pillow, cradling it to his body.

The other bed was empty.

He could still feel the other two in his mind, sense everything was all right, but it didn't shake the cold hand clutching at his spine or at his soul.

_In his dreams he had held Rowen on the end of his sword, watching the blood run down the hilt onto his armor. He stabbed Rowen over and over again, tears streaming down his face as Rowen stared at him with anger and hatred in his eyes, face twisted in betrayal. Ryo kept screaming and stabbing, hacking the body as Rowen laughed at him. Laughed while he was being murdered. A single tear fell down his face as his last breath escaped his lips and fell still, dead eyes staring into his eyes. Into his soul._

Ryo had saw his soul leave his body. He _murdered _his brother in arms. It was so vivid, so real, if he hadn't felt Rowen in the back of his mind, he wouldn't believe it hadn't happened.

**XOXOXO!**

**A/N:** Sorry it was another shorty. Heh. I don't want to get all the good stuff in one day. Muahahaha. Enjoy!


	6. Hardrockin' Halo

**A/N:** This chapter will be much longer then the others, mainly because it will involve dreams, and because I am trying to show how they support each other, it will make sense in later chapters. 

My Kento is smarter then other's because I feel that Kento is sharp, he's just... bullheaded. And rash. Because if you watched Message, Kento had a great awareness of what was going on.

Thanks to Aeternus-Spes and Arrowsphere. D

**Just a warning, if you don't have this story on alert, start searching for it under the rating M. This story got graphic at the end of the last chapter, and it will be getting moreso this chapter and onward. Violent situations and language, implied situations, etc. This chapter is your last warning before the rating changes.**

**If violence bothers you, don't read this chapter.**

**XOXOXO!**

It was late when the other two returned, but Ryo was still waiting up for them, unable to shake off the dream he'd had.

"What took you guys so long?" He looked back in forth between the two, he didn't like how they were both sharing a look of worry, lined with something else, possible fatigue? He didn't know.

Rowen didn't even look at him as he replied. "We went for a stroll, watched the sunset, held hands under the stars, and got cussed out by a midget with a knack for ruining self-drama moments."

Ryo wrinkled his nose in thought and stared at Sage.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Ryo. It's late and we need to rest. All of us." Sage shot a meaningful glance to Rowen who flopped down on his edge of the bed.

"You're right, we'll talk in the morning." Ryo laid back on the cot and stretched out, within minutes his breathing had changed.

"Good play, Sage."

"I'm telling them Rowen. In the morning. Now sleep." Rowen felt Sage lay down on his end of the bed and the room was silent, except for the gentle snoring from Kento.

"And Rowen?"

"Hm."

"We share the moon, too. Halos around the moon, moonlight. _Even the darkness has it's light_."

Rowen's eyes widened in suprise and he hugged his pillow closer to him. It was here, surrounded by the sounds of his friends, that Rowen was finally able to sleep.

**XOXOXO!**

_Sage was in complete darkness, it was all around him, below him, everywhere. He summoned light from Halo, calling light into his hand, much to his suprise, but even the light didn't penetrate the darkness. He knelt, touching the ground and was suprised to find he was standing on grass and quickly stared into the sky. There were no stars. It was if the sky had been torn away and the world was in total darkness._

_Sage stood, turning to run to the safety of the house, feeling something wrong. Something very wrong. And it was coming for him. As he put his foot forward, the ground swallowed him up and pulled him down into itself, pulling him to something familar and safe._

_He opened his eyes, suprised to find he was in a cave, still dark, but not the same as before. He called Halo to his hand again and found himself standing in the light without his armor, penetrating the darkest parts of the cave._

_What caught his attention was a bloody Kento laying on the cave floor, hand stretched before him, as if he was using his power to call earth, but armorless. Sage ran to his fallen comrade. "Shuu.. did you bring me here?"_

_Blank eyes stared back at him filled with tears, but unseeing. Sage gently closed the eyes and stood, a chill creeping over him. Kento used everything he had to pull him from whatever had been coming. He could feel tears trying to find their way to his eyes, but he didn't have time for mourning right now. Something was after him._

_He glanced at Kento's other outstretched hand, akward on the cave floor, holding the arrow that peirced him. In his own blood Kento had spelled out_ "Beware - Strata." _with a bloody finger. He traced it over and over leaving thick, unmistakeable lines._

_A slight chill spread through him at the implications. He could feel that feeling again, something was coming, something wrong, something evil. He started forward and water surrounded him, pulling him forward into a safe familar feeling._

_"Shin.." He let it pull him foward._

_He was standing on a beach and found armorless Cye, hands in the water, staggering towards him. "Seiji." The auburned haired teen placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the blood covering himself. "Run." Cye pulled at his shirt, pulling him forward._

_"Shin, what is happening? What is coming?"_

_"The darkness." He pulled Sage forward with unusual strength and collasped on the beach, pushing Sage away when he tried to help him up. "Run. The light will fade.." Cye traced out a message in the sand, before collasping, unseeing eyes staring at the message._ "Wildfire."

_Sage closed his eyes and stood. Something was happening between the armors, between them. He didn't feel either of the deaths, he couldn't feel any of the armors, just Halo._

_Something wrapped around his body, something hot, burning, pulling. He allowed himself to be pulled to Ryo's feet by a wave of flame and found himself at the edge of a volcano. Ryo's eyes met his, tears falling from his face, and he held a bloody sword out to Sage before falling to his knees. It was Sage's own nodatchi._

_"It is finished. Strata is dead. The cost of Touma's soul." He pointed past Sage then held his arms out._

_Sage realized what he had to do and raised the sword._

_No! It's just a dream, it isn't real._

_He stared at Ryo as his eyes teared over and he brought the sword down._

It isn't real! It's a dream! It isn't real!

_The sword peirced through Ryo, spilling his blood as his eyes glazed over, peace crossing his face. The only time Ryo had ever looked so burdenless and peaceful. He closed the eyes and turned behind him to see what Ryo had wanted him to see._

_Rowen was stretched out on the ground, blood around him, he had been stabbed repeatedly, an evil smile was plastered to his lifeless face. Sage dropped to his knees and retched._

This isn't real. It's just a dream.

_"Touma..."_

**THIS ISN'T REAL!**

_Sage slowly dissolved into light and felt himself being pulled into darkness, a warm comforting darkness as the light faded._

**XOXOXO!**

_Kento woke from a dream he couldn't quite remember and sat up. Beside him Cye was sitting hugging his arms to his chest, and letting his head hang loosely. He had a faraway look on his face, and Kento knew he wasn't the only one who hadn't slept well._

_"Good morning Shuu."Kento turned to the voice to find Ryo sitting at his feet. He must've been talking to Cye before Kento had woken up abruptly._

_He looked around and found they were in a dark cave, which was pretty unusual. And he was using the name 'Shuu' which meant it was probably serious._

_He felt something wrong, something different in the room. "Where's Touma? Wheres Seiji?"_

_"Touma is dead, Shuu." Cye turned to him._

_He felt anger boiling into him. "Dead? What happened?! Who the fu-"_

_A voice cut him off. "I killed him, Shuu."_

_All the anger flooded from Kento as he stared in shock at Sage, before jumping up and grabbing him around the neck and shaking him. Sage hung limply and let Kento shake him, laughing._

_This can't be happening... Sage was a friend.. he would never..._

_An arrow peirced his chest, and another, over and over, and he fell to the ground, his grip on the other boy weakening. Sage helped him lay back gently, laughing, and stood, turning into Rowen. "Too bad, Shuu. The light will be destroyed." Rowen stood and headed after Cye, murder in his eyes._

_Kento struggled to pull the arrows out of his chest and sat up. He was going to die, nothing could stop that. With his left hand he used the blood from his shirt to write left a message for the real Sage, as he placed his right on the cave wall, using his will to pull the other to him, pull him through the earth into the cave._

"Beware - Strata."

This isn't real.. can't be real.

_"Shuu.. did you bring me here?" He felt tears flood from his eyes._

Not real...

_Darkness claimed Kento and he didn't fight it._

XOXOXO!

Sage opened his eyes slowly and felt sleep wearing off of him. His dream was foggy in his mind and would probably fade as he woke up more, as much as he tried to fight it. He sat up slowly, taking in a deep breath of air to clear his head, and noticed that he was the first one awake. That wasn't unusual.

He usually got breakfast started, and whoever was awake next would help. Sometimes it was Cye, but more often then not it was Kento. He was use to opening the restaurant for his mother and sometimes he would wake up and start cooking right along with Sage. His meals were usually more involved and at first neither would talk, they just cooked and set the table.

But after a while Sage found himself discussing things with the other, enjoying himself. The conversations had been small and about the meal they were preparing, then they started talking about fighting techniques. Sage had never put much thought into Kento before then, he was just another Ronin, a friend to trust. It had changed one morning when Kento gained his respect and trust, becoming as close to Sage as the others.

_It seemed Kento was awake already, preparing what appeared to be soup. He was staring into the water, vigorously slowly, mind faraway. Sage felt a little sad to see the other boy like that. Kento might not be book smart, but he was street smart, with a heart that was large and caring. And as much as he tried to hide it from the others, he wore it on his sleeve. And he saw the little things between his friends and put two and two together, even if he took a little longer. Kento had his own way of getting results and it was probably due to having Hardrock as an armor. Sage knew by now that nothing got past him._

_The blonde moved to stand beside him and watched him stirring the contents of the pot over and over. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Brown eyes met his. "It's not important."_

_"It must be important, you've been mutilating that defenseless soup." Sage pulled two cups from the cupboard and started making tea._

_"Heh..." Kento scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's... my homelife. Let me take care of this and we'll.. talk."_

_Sage raised an eyebrow._

_After the soup had been prepared they left it sitting on the stove to stay warm and they both sat at the table, Sage sipping his tea, Kento playing with the tiny cup. It was so small compared to his large hands, it made him feel barbaric. Sage probably felt relaxed, he had grace Kento seem to lack. The blonde watched him, waiting for him to talk when he was ready._

_"It's bad or nothing. It's just that... well. I'm kinda next in line for my parent's business. And don't get me wrong, I love food and everything... I just... I just don't feel ready. The cooking isn't a problem, I don't want to have to count numbers and all that. My parents want me to look into business school and settle down. They're kinda old fashioned and want me to marry with kids and everything. They want the best for me, I know they do, but I don't know if that's me. And I don't know if I just feel that way because of my armor. See? It's not important at all... just silly childish stuff. I bet you're going to tell me to do the honorable thing and do as my elders say." He looked up at Sage, not expecting the suprised look._

_"I don't think that's childish at all Shuu." His voice was low enough that Kento almost missed it._

_The blonde looked down at his own cup and studied it for a minute. "I know what it is like to be an heir of something you don't know if you want." His face was faraway and distant. "It takes a strong person to say no and do as they wish. I know what it means to put everything you have into something you don't want and get nothing out of it. But in the end it's your decision. Not even the armor can change that."_

_"Oh." Kento blinked then lifted his cup, swallowing the contents in one gulp. "I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way." He wrinkled his nose in thought, changing the subject so his friend didn't look so sad. "Sage... do you have psychic powers or something mystical like that?"_

_Sage's head shot up, his face curious. "What?"_

_"Well, my mother always told me that blonde or white hair was a sign of the supernatural. And if someone had violet eyes they could see into souls because of possession. And I've heard that thunderstorms hold a lot of psychic powers, and you use lightening with your armor and you meditate a lot and stuff... You seem to know what someone's thinking and well, I've never met anyone with blonde hair AND violet eyes, so I was just curious if you could, well, you know... see things. And stuff."_

_He couldn't help it, he laughed. It was a deep, geniune laugh and he pondered Kento's words for a minute. "I assure you I am not possessed, Kento. Sometimes I do see things, premonitions in dreams. The meditating is to clear my thoughts and center myself, I do use it sometimes for something more. I take it there is something you are curious in particular about?"_

_"Can you see auras?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Will you read mine?"_

_Sage nodded, then sat up and closed his eyes, concentrating. After a moment his eyes open, darker then normal and Kento found himself shuddering, wondering just how much Sage could see. He felt himself relax as Sage's eyes blinked, color returning._

_"You have a lot of earth tones, tans and browns. It means you are a logical earth based person. But your aura has a lot of orange in it, which is a streak of wild, a thrill seeker. I also saw you were family oriented."_

_Kento ponder this a moment before breaking into a grin. "You're pretty cool, Seiji." He stood and started dishing soup into bowls, hearing the sounds of others moving around the house._

_He didn't notice the smile that found it's way to Sage's face to the compliment._ Maybe none of them were as alone as they felt.

**XOXOXO!**

**A/N:** I know I ended it just after a memory and leave you wondering. You will just have to wait for next chapter, huh?


	7. Turning?

**A/N:** I don't own the Ronins. Wish I did.

Special thanks to **koko** for the review in the early chapters, I forgot to mention you and I mention all my reviewers. D

Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's a simple matter of computers and a sprained wrist with tendenitius and carpal tunnel... Oh well, onward!

_Sorry for the spelling errors last chapter, I just saw them. This splint hand thing is a beotch to type in, I will go back and edit._

**XOXOX!**

Sage's eyes started to focus on the bedspread as he shook his head, clearing the thoughts and memories from his mind. He wasn't quite sure why he had thought of that moment with Kento, but he had a similar experience with all of the ronins. He always had someone there to depend on, someone to back him up, even if they didn't know it. Or even if he didn't admit to it. He stood and stretched, heading for the shower before the others could beat him there.

Rowen woke early and stretched out on the bed, glad to have it to himself. As he rolled over he realized it was still warm and the other ronin must've just left. He peeked out from the covers and noticed the others were still asleep. It was strange... when Sage was with him, he slept easily and peacefully, but if the blonde left he spent the night tossing and turning, drifting in and out of nightmares and horrendous lucid dreams. Maybe Sage was a sleep good luck charm, or a dream catcher of sorts. He would have to ponder that one.

Sitting up he scratched his head and noticed Ryo staring at him from his cot, almost worried. Or something of the sort, Rowen wasn't really sure. But he knew Ryo, and he knew everything was personal with Ryo.

"You're awake early."

"So are you." Ryo stood and flopped on the bed next to Rowen, careful not to wake the other two boys in the room. Rowen definately didn't feel sleepy next to Ryo, so it had to be Sage.

Ryo pulled the blanket around himself and studied Rowen for a long time, uncertain of what he wanted to say, but trying to not anger the other with his words. "I'm worried about you, Touma. Scared for you... almost."

Rowen scooted closer and studied Ryo's eyes curiously, trying to see something in them. "For or of Ryo?"

Ryo didn't answer, he just continued to stare into the other's eyes, feeling that cold feeling again.

"Silence speaks loudest." He felt a sadness creep through him.

"No, Touma. I don't think I could ever really be afraid of you. Even if you weren't with us any more. I would only feel sorry for you. Be scared for you. What's happening to you now? I dream about it, I don't understand it yet, but it's so real. Something is changing you Rowen, when you dream. I can feel the pull of it at night, and when you toss and turn I can feel you fight sleep. What takes Strata away from us?"

It was Rowen's turn to stare silently and he shivered, pulling blankets tighter around himself, seeing Ryo knew more about it then even he knew.

"I've killed you in my dreams every night for the last week. You've died in my hands more times then I can imagine, I don't want to do it again tonight. So tell me, Touma. Tell me how to stop it."

Rowen stared silently at the other, mouth clamped closed, eyes distant, thinking about whatever plagued him.

A new voice answered from the bathroom door. "Tell him Touma. Tell them what you dream." Violet eyes stared into his, jarring him from his train of thoughts as he realized the others were awake and watching in anticipation.

Rowen sat up and looked around, almost angry at being ganged up on, but knowing the others were only looking out for him. Or were they? He couldn't be sure any more. His memories of them were starting to get hazy and he could really on remember Seiji any more. He furrowed his brow and rubbed his temple, finally looking around at each of them, his memories returning some.

"I've been having these dreams.."

**XOXOX!**

Rowen had told them as much as he knew, but no more then what Sage already learned. They had all been quiet after he spoke, gears turning in their heads, trying to peice it all together. No one really knew what to say to him and no one really understood what was happening. Most of the week passed by quietly, everyone trying to enjoy themselves and trying to make Rowen relax. It seemed that just being with the others on a vacation was taken a turn for the best on Rowen. He spent a lot of time alone or with Sage, usually at the beach or watching the stars. The others were weary of his mood changes, watching and waiting for something to happen, but the calmer Rowen became, the less anyone had nightmares.

Cye sat quietly on the beach with the blue haired boy, watching the waves roll in and out, today much warmer then earlier in the week. Both were quiet, feeling the wind blow through their hair and across their faces. It seem to tease Rowen's hair a bit more and gave him a charming look. Cye smirked at him and put his feet into the water.

Rowen took a step next to him, also putting his feet into the water. "I can see why you like the ocean, Cye, it's so peaceful and relaxing."

Cye turned, smiling at him. "You should try swimming in it. Very relaxing. What do you say Rowen, want to take a quick swim?"

The blue haired boy stared at him. "In this weather? Are you crazy?"

"You'll be fine as long as you kept moving and it's the warmest it's been in days. You'll live. Be spontaneous and live a little." Cye winked at him.

"I'll swim if your buying lunch. And something warm to drink."

Cye laughed. "Deal."

**XOXOX!**

A loud girly scream peirced the air and caused the few couples enjoying the serenity of the beach to stare into the water with wide eyes. There was an auburned haired teenager standing in the water giggling at a blue haired man doubled over and freezing.

"CYE! You said it wouldn't be so cold!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "My balls are frozen. I'm female now!"

Cye erupted into more giggles. "Don't be so vulgar, I said keep moving and _it wouldn't be so cold."_

Rowen glared at him, shivering and rubbing his arms. "You su-"

He didn't get to finish before Cye dunked him underwater and he shot back up sputtering and cussing. Upon seeing his friend so vulgar, Cye dunked him again. "If you have a hateful attitude, I'm just going to keep putting you under."

Rowen stood rubbing water off his face and ran a hand through his hair, before smiling. He then tackled Cye into the water and both boys splashed and cursed, earning more stares from the beach, where the other ronins had just come from the hotel.

Finally the two quit fighting, panting and wiping ocean water from their faces, laughing a little. "See? It's not so bad is it? Starting to warm right up."

Rowen rolled his eyes. "Only you, Cye. Only you."

"DUCK AND COVER!" Sage yelled just as something crashed into them dragging both boys under the water.

Both shot up coughing and sputtering, seeing a happy Kento grinning from ear to ear. "Take him down, Cye! UGH!" Rowen screamed, tackling Kento and being tossed over his shoulder, Kento's eyes never straying from Cye, grinning wickedly.

Cye backed up a few feet as the unstoppable force known as Kento tossed him aside like a little ragdoll, crashing him into Rowen and they both fell back in.

"Do you think we should help them?" Ryo glanced at Sage, hearing another scream as someone was tossed into the water.

"Isn't that why I yelled at them?" He returned the look.

"Good point, but every year Kento dunks us. Maybe this year we can all finally take him."

The other two ran into the water just in time for Kento and Rowen to slam into them, being pushed by Cye, and all five went under.

**XOXOX!**

It was late and Rowen found that once again, he couldn't sleep. He glanced around the room, everyone was sleeping, worn out by the day's events. Even he was physically tired, but mentally, he was confused, thousands of thoughts trying to run through his head at once. He pressed a hand to his forehead and rubbed his nose. Even his blonde dreamcatcher wasn't working tonight and he had a good suspicion why. His armor tried to fight off the dreams, the nightmares, but only at first. Then it accept them, showing him everything. Showing him what he had done, what he would do. It blamed him for the dreams, for the future, and sometimes his armor fought him mentally. It made him anxious and nauseous, and he spent another sleepless night trying to figure it all out. All week, just being here, the dreams had left, the hateful feelings were gone, his armor was acceptive of him. Until tonight. They would probably start again, all over. How long now till he turned? And just what was he "turning" to? He didn't really understand. He just knew that whatever plagued him in his dreams was horrifying enough to keep his eyes open all night. Sometimes sleeping pills helped, but not often.

Sighing, he climbed out of bed slowly and left his room, trying to get away from the room and clear his thoughts. He felt himself drawn to the spot on the beach were they had all played earlier. The moon was no longer full, but it was still beautiful, outlined by millions of stars twinkling in and out. What felt like home to him was now a internal conflict with his armor. He sighed again and dropped onto the sand, looking into the sky. It was so beautiful above him, he'd been there before, sleeping peacefully until Ryo woke him up, but he had felt complete there, nothing he could feel on earth. He didn't like being grounded and it wasn't helping the antsy feelings flooding through him.

One star in particular blinked before him, bright and colorful in the sky, beckoning him with each sparkle, he could feel it calling to him, almost sensing it. He reach a hand out to the sky, trying to reach the star, he could almost take it in his hand, just a little more and he would have it. He stretched out further...

"Rowen..?"

The blue haired boy started and sat up, looking into a pair of curious blue eyes. '_Ryo.'_ He felt his heart beating fast, as though he'd been caught doing something wrong. '_Just Ryo_.'

"Can I sit with you for a minute?" The brunette looked at him the way a younger kid looks up to his older sibling. Rowen nodded and motioned him to sit.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought maybe we could talk or something." He sounded like Rowen was going to turn and choke him any moment.

"What did you want to talk about?" He studied the bearer of Wildfire from the corner of his eye.

"How's life, Ro?"

The blue haired boy looked puzzled at first. "Uhm. Fine I suppose... I guess."

"No, I mean, what's bothering you lately? You seemed kinda irritated before we came here, is it something we did? Something I did? Or just something bothering you?"

"No, Ryo. I'm sorry for being so... irritable lately. I don't know what's happening to me any more. I'm changing and I have no idea why or how, and I'm tired of pretending it's all ok between us. That we're all great friends and nothing is going to happen any more. One great week at the beach doesn't make things better. It won't make things better. I feel things changing still. Between us, the armors. It's just going to be the same thing when we go back."

"Touma, I-"

He gritted his teeth and turned to the other boy. "Don't you get tired of pretending, Ryo? Don't you get sick of acting like it's ok and we're all going to be great friends? Well it's not. It's not going to magically get better and be happy land. So grow up!"

Ryo stared in shock as the bearer of Strata stood and walked further down the beach, not expecting Ryo to do anything.

"Touma wait."

Rowen kept walking.

"_Dammit Touma! Don't walk away from me!_" Ryo chased him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, shoving him to the ground.

"Maybe I know it won't magically get better. But you're still my best friend Touma. I want to help you. I'm tired of killing you in my sleep and waking up, wondering if today will be the day I murder my _best friend_. I don't want to fight you, ever. But I will if I have to. _I will fight you._ So don't tell me to grow up, _don't you dare,_ if you can't even stand up and act like an adult."

Blue eyes stared at him in shock and suprise, then narrowed. "Bite your tongue, _Wildfire_."

They stared at each other, both moving into a defensive pose before Ryo shook his head.

"I won't fight you here Touma. Not here, not yet. You're still one of us." With that the brunette relaxed and headed back to the hotel, leaving the other to stand watching his retreating back.

Rowen fough the urge to chase him. _'What am I becoming?'_

"Something marvelous, dear. If I do say so myself." A sweet feminine voice answered from behind him.

**XOXOX!**

**A/N:** Ok another chapter down, my hand is killing me and throbbing. And swelling or I'd type more. YAY! Please review, I didn't get any on the last chapter, rather depressing.


	8. Crytal forest

**A/N:** Sorry for that week long pause guys, I have plenty of excuses, trust me. I have almost two months to finish this before bootcamp. If I don't make it in time, I will finish it when I get out. Bootcamp is only two months. Time to introduce the random voice.

_This chapter's special thanks is for **Arrowsphere** who leaves great reviews and tells me how I'm doing._

**XOXOXO!**

Ryo closed the hotel door and sighed. Rowen hadn't followed him, he just stood there staring at the ocean, muttering to himself. He'd been so normal lately that Ryo could've just ignored everything happening and pretended it was ok. It was true, what Rowen had said about him, wanting to pretend everything was ok and it would get better. Who wouldn't?

He felt crystal eyes on him, interrupting his self-loathing, once again.

"He's restless again. Rowen must make his own choices, it's not your fault, Ryo."

"I know that, but I can't help but feel guilty, if I could do something, anything, I could fix it."

"There is nothing we can do, but wait. It's up to Rowen."

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

"You- ugh..." Sage doubled over.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"It's Shin, he's calling me.." Both looked towards the sleeping ronin. Sage closed his eyes and focused on Cye.

**XOXOX!**

_Cye was alone and it was dark and dry, definately not surroundings he was comfortable with. He struggled to lift his hands, but something was holding him down, binding him tightly. __He opened his eyes to darkness and looked around._

_"Hello? Ryo? Guys?"_

_It was quiet and thick, dry air parching his throat from talking. He needed water, badly. __He closed his eyes again and called upon some form of water._

_There was nothing. He felt panic rising in him._

_Where ever he was, was not a normal mortal plane, there was no water and the darkeness crawled over him, hot and thick, begging to consume him._

_"Seiji!" He called for the blonde, hoping that the light of Halo could peirce the darkness, but it merely laughed at him._

_"Do you like my darkness, Torrent? Is it not comforting and warm?" It was a female voice, a voice he'd never heard before._

_"Who are you? Let me go."_

_"I do not hold you captive, Torrent, when you quit fighting the darkness it will become you and you will be able to move freely." The voice was calming, reassuring, Cye felt himself growing peaceful._

_"Who are you then? Who controls this?"_

_"You will know in due time, Torrent. Succumb to the darkness, let it fill you and you will be free, too. Just as Strata has freed himself."_

_An alarm went off in Cye's head and he struggled to open his eyes and move. He still could not see, but he knew he couldn't let the darkness take him. Cye pushed forward, struggling to walk. _

"You will not have me."

'Seiji, if you're out there, please hear me, I need light. Please Seiji.'

_Small glowing orbs of green appeared around Cye, stretching out into the distance, reminding him of a runway. It was much easier to move now, and Cye began to run as fast as he could, feeling Sage's presence at his back._

_"You will not escape this, Torrent. You will be mine." _

Cye ignored the voice and tried to focus his energy into the glowing orbs that were flickering, trying to hold the light as Seiji's presence flickered with it. Cye spotted something up ahead, cool and inviting, the orbs trailed down into it. Cye dived into the water into a brillant light, before sinking into a welcoming darkness.

**XOXOXO!**

"Who are you?" Rowen whirled around and stopped. Behind him was a beautiful girl, with dark purple hair, like a sunset held up by a crown, then spilling down her back in messy curls. Her eyes were ice blue, almost white, and large, giving her a soft innocent expession. She wore the oddest dress he'd ever scene, that revealed her stomach with a skirt and corset made from armor with huge thigh high boots, gauntlets, and huge shoulder guards. A dark cape hung behind her and moved softly in the wind. The whole outfit reminded him of Suzunagi's armors, only more feminine and not-so-armor-like. All of it was various shades of blue and silver, and it was quite flattering to her figure, it was like she just walked out of an awesome shojo manga and was ready to take anything in her path, while managing to miraculously keep her skimpy cloth armor on.

She allowed him to size her up for a moment.

"I am Hastings, Master Rowen of the armor Strata." She bowed deeply, smirking. (1)

"Hastings?" He looked at her, completely confused.

"Yes, Master Strata."

"Who the hell are you?"

She smirked at him. "I am the priestess of night from another realm. You, too, are of the night and the stars. I have come to help you find yourself again, Touma."

He flinched at the name and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know to call me Touma?"

"I know all that pertains to the night. What ails the elements ails the bearers and those called to serve them. I am not suppose to interfere with different realms, but your burden and sadness was so strong it called me into your world."

"What is happening to me then? What do you know about me?"

She turned and glanced at the sky, a slight tinkling sound as she moved and Rowen noticed dozens of little silver bells all over her outfit.

"You need rest, Master Touma. Please, I will explain all in the morning."

Rowen gritted his teeth. He hated being the last to know anything, or not knowing what was happening at all, especially when it pertained to him. "There is plenty of time for sleep after you explain what is happening to me."

She turned back to him and sighed. "You do not give in easily, Strata. What is happening to you? You are becoming your element. You are becoming what you control. Fufilling the destiny of your armor."

"Wind? Stars? An arrow? I don't get it."

She sighed in frustration. "Do not mock me, Strata. We are from the same mold, you and I. You will bend to your powers or they will overtake you. And you will destroy everything in your path. The armor guides you to your destiny."

"Are you the one who speaks to me in my dreams then? I won't let you hurt my friends."

"It is not I who will hurt your friends, Touma. The blood will stain the Strata armor. The one of life will become death to those who can stop him. That is your destiny."

"Enough about destiny. How do you know what my destiny is? What if I refuse?"

"You have no choice in this. It will happen as preordained. So it is written so shall it be done. Already you are turning into what you cannot control. You gave in to the darkness and it becomes you." She smiled and leaned towards him.

"You speak in the weirdest riddles, witch woman. I won't believe any of this. I won't be the one to kill my... my-"

"Friends?" She smirked. "Their armors will destroy you if you do not fight. _That_ is not friendship."

Rowen bowed his head a moment, dwelling on this new information. Part of him felt the truth of her words, the other half believed it all a lie. What was going on? It didn't make any sense to him. There was no way he could become the wind or the stars. Could he? Everything faded to a gentle blackness, the memory of Hastings become fuzzy.

**XOXOXO!**

_Sage had been walking for a week, walking in a forest of silver crystal, the moon shining down on everything, causing it to glow. It was quiet and peaceful here, snow blanketed the ground and cast unusual silence around him. Luckily, his armor protected him from the cold, but he could still see his breath coming out in little clouds. _

_"What is it you are searching for, Halo?"_

_He turned slowly coming face to face with a dark purplish haired girl. "I won't know until I find it. Is it you that I'm searching for?" _

_"It is not I, Halo. What you search for is something that cannot be obtained."_

_"It calls to me... I must go towards it."_

_"What calls to you needs the strength of five. You only have four."_

_Sage turned his peircing violet eyes to the girl. "I know the secrets of what I seek. Why do you want to keep me from it now that I am so close to it? What is it that scares you?"_

_She stepped back in shock. "It is not yours to find! You must leave this world and not come back, it will be your death." _

_"Not until I find what it is I seek." _

_"Then you will never find it." She waved her hand and darkness closed in around him, crawling and pulling at him, so tight it was sufficating. Sage struggled, trying to scream and the darkness filled his throat, choking him and pouring into his being._

_A painfull scream tore through the forest and shattered the crystal, bursting and disappearing into sparkles._

Sage sat up in bed and panted. He looked around the room, he was at Mia's, Rowen slept on his side of the room, quietly. Something was wrong, they had just been at the beach, or so he thought. The memories were hazy now. He laid back down and rubbed his temples, something was calling him, pulling at him. He had to find it, find out what was going on.

He finally stood and walked the blue haired ronin and shook him.

"Rowen, wake up."

Rowen grumbled something in audible and sat up, rubbing an eye with a balled up fist.

"Have we been to the beach recently?"

"Yeah, a week ago." He mumbled blinking at his friend in confusion.

Sage dropped him back on the bed and looked around the room again, everything was as it should be.

"What's the matter, Sage, jeez, you have to drop me so hard? When'd you wake up anyway?" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the blonde.

"Just now."

"About time, you've been a sleep for a while. Had us worried there for a minute."

Sage blinked in confusion. "What happened?"

"Well, apparently you felt Cye calling to you in a dream. Cye said you helped him pull out of it. Then when you came to, you passed out from exhaustion. We came home from the beach the next morning."

Sage fell quiet at the news and stared at Rowen. The blue haired boy was looking at him calmly, dark circles under his eyes, paler then normal. "What about you, Ro?"

"Since you were out, I slept like a baby all week. The longer you slept it was like the better I felt. Even the others felt it, it was like you slept enough for all of us. You're armor gave off a peaceful healing feeling."

Sage pondered the news for a minute before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Alright."

"Something wrong, Sage?"

"No. Try to get more sleep, Touma. We will talk in the morning." Sage laid back down and pulled his blankets tightly around him, feeling lonely in the big dark room.

"Alright. If you insist." Rowen stared at him doubtful, but laid down and pulled his blankets to him. Somehow he knew neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight. He just hoped Sage couldn't tell he was holding back information.

**XOXOX!**

**A/N:** Another chapter down. And yes, it is meant to confuse you. This story will start to shift more towards Sage at this point, back and forth between him, Rowen, and the mysterious Hastings. Werd.

**1. **Sorry, I couldn't help it. When Rowen introduces himself in the original series in America, he says "I'm Rowen of the armor Strata." It's hilarious, so I kinda you know, 'poked fun'. For those of you that don't remember that hilarious bit, KentosK has a great video of the introductions on youtube called introductions. Check out her other hilarious videos while you're at it. She's also here on fanfiction and has some great fics, check 'em out. And no, she didn't pay me anything, she probably doesn't know I exist as a writer on here. )


	9. A taste of my element Pt 1

**A/N:** Wow, didn't expect to be away from the computer this long. Heh. **_This next chapter is BEFORE the current story line_**. This will be the first time the boys start calling each other by Seiji and Touma and etc...

**Arrowsphere:** Thanks again! It does help, it gives motivation and keeps the story on track. I chose Cye because I haven't been using him quite as much, and because his armor was blue and water. So Hastings is playing off what the powers are and how they will work. Not to mention she will not be going after Sage, you'll find out why later. And don't worry, they will be taking their powers to a greater level and Rowen will turn.

**And goodness people, I know I said I never do things like this, but at the end of the story I let my muse have full control of it, because it will come in handy later. Muses are odd. Sorry about the twist at the end of this, but it will have to do with the ending of the story. Darn muses. But it's pretty much in this chapter only.**

**XOXOXO!** (**6 months previous.)**

The wind howled against the window and rain pelted on the glass like a hammer, then trailed down in thick rivers, but the blue haired boy didn't notice this. Instead he continued to mix a drink slowly and carefully, measuring and acting very much like a scientist, before turning to the oven that gave a satisfied click. Seeing it was no longer preheating, he shoved a pizza in and finished measuring his drink.

"Ah! Another perfect Jack and Coke!"

He grinned at his creation before picking up the bottle of Jack and took a sip, shuddering slightly.

He sipped the drink in his other hand, waiting patiently before hearing the phone ring. "Probably telemarketers." The ringing continued and he let it til it was silent, feeling like he should answer it, but knowing it probably wasn't important.

Silence flooded the small apartment and he shivered slightly and shook his head. He'd never really been afraid of things like the dark or empty apartments before, then he fought the dynasty and learned there are things out there that can't be explained.

Rowen shook his head again. The dynasty was gone, and nothing else had happened. Plus he still had armor, so he could handle anything out there.

The phone rang again stirring him out of his musings. He wondered if he should answer it or just let it ring. Just as he grabbed it, it finished ringing and sat silently in his hands. Rolling his eyes, he took the pizza out of the oven and carried it to the living room table and sat it down, followed by his drinks.

Just as he was reaching out for a slice of pizza there was a knock on the door that caused him to jump slightly and almost spill his drink.

"Shit." He wiped some off his hand and stared at the door. It was probably the fedex guy or something, but then again, someone did try to call, so it could be pretty important. He cursed again and opened the door.

Sage stood in the doorway, soaking wet and tired. He seemed uncomfortable and akward, then it dawned on Rowen. None of them had ever been to each other's houses. They all just kept in touch writing letters or calling, but this was the first at home visit. And the master of manners had just come over uninvited and now stood soaking wet in his doorway, trying to figure out how to apologize for the intrusion. It made him smile a little as he closed the door behind Sage.

He opened a closet, pulled a towel out and threw it at the blonde, amazed that his hair, though limp, still kept it's form. "Stay here a second."

He went to his room and pulled out some clothes for the blonde pulling out a pair of blue jeans, then realized the other teen was probably not his size. He pulled out a pair of black and blue flannel PJ bottoms instead. He returned and threw the clothes at him and pointed to the bathroom.

"Change, then we'll talk. And sorry about the pants, it's all I've got that will fit you."

Sage simply nodded and went to change.

A few minutes later he was joined on the couch by Sage who was smiling. "Nice pants, Ro. Now if only you'd put a shirt on."

The blue haired boy looked down to his own PJ pants. There were stars and bats on them. "Hey now, I like them, and further more, it's late. Now eat some pizza."

Rowen picked up a huge slice and shoved it in his friend's face and before Sage could move he had a mouth full of pizza.

"Ank oo."

"It's not delivery it's Dijorno!" Rowen picked up his own peice, taking a big bite, and grinned, ignoring the glare. "Drink?"

"It smells like whiskey."

"It's a Jack and Coke, perfect mix, 'cause I made it. Take it."

"Illegally drinking?"

"Coming from someone who does illegal street racing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Touche'." The blonde took the drink and sipped it.

Rowen picked up the whiskey bottle and took a big drink. "So what brings you to this part of the neighborhood? Quite a ways for you, isn't it?"

"Well, two reasons. First of all, the feeling I've been getting from you and the fact that you never answer phone calls. Secondly it's somebody's birthday. Some freak I know with blue hair."

"Whose- oh." Rowen blinked. "Oh."

"You forgot your own birthday?"

"I don't even know what day it is, man."

"Sure, Ro. Sure." Sage reach beside the couch and picked up a box covered in colorful wrapping paper. "Anyway, the guys and I got you this. Enough for here and for Mia's."

Rowen lifted an eyebrow before taking the package and opening it. Inside were hundreds of different colored glow in the dark stars and planets. "Wow. That's a lot of stars."

"Yeah. I know. I got you this." Sage handed him a blue package with little stars.

"Wow, I feel loved. All these presents..." Rowen opened it and blinked. Inside this box was a machine that generated constellations on the wall or ceiling and came with cards and information about what constellations went were and what season they came out in. They changed automatically and involved no work. "Wow... I. This is really nice. I'm speechless."

"Yeah, well. It's your birthday. The others send their best and all that."

"Thank you. I guess I'll have to write them later."

"Or answer your phone." Sage suggested.

"Never. I refuse!"

Sage stood up and set the drink down. "I guess I should be going, I didn't mean to intrude."

"What are you talking about? It's great to have visitors and besides, it's late, your clothes are wet, I'll be damned if you're stealing my flannel PJs, and I can't let you drink and drive home! So I guess you'll have to stay here. So, have more pizza!"

The blonde looked a little more at ease. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Can it Mr. Manners. 'Sides, somebody has to help me put up some of these stars, alcohol is kicking in and I'm too drunk to stand on a chair." Rowen burped and smiled.

"Elegant."

"I try."

**XOXOX**

The stars had been placed on the wall and ceiling and a empty whiskey bottle sat sideways on the dresser next to a machine casting stars about and both boys laid on the bed, watching the constellations change and admiring all the stars and how they moved when you were completely trashed.

Rowen's boxers were showing a little and caught Sage's attention, there were tiny elephants and peanuts and it made him suddenly laugh loudly and tears flooded his eyes. Rowen stuck out his lip once he caught on to what Sage was laughing about and pouted, glaring at his friend for laughing.

Something passed between them then and their eyes locked for a moment, both leaning forward, aware of how close the other was, both taking in the same deep nervous breaths, before their lips met and they stared at each other. It had been quick and small, but there was something there so much deeper, neither was sure if it was emotion or the pull of the armor they had felt. To Rowen it was like electricity flowed through him and to Sage it had felt cool and calming, like a cool night breeze. Both boys, curious, though slightly inebriated, leaned forward again, lips meeting longer this time, experimenting.

Whether it was the alcohol, emotion, armor, or just simple lonliness mixed with lust, both boys pushed against each other, deepening the kiss and wrapping arms around each other, pulling the other closer. The longer they held contact the more powerful the feeling became, taking control, like a drug, feeding the addiction that their armors had to their elements, feeling what it was like to be the other.

Both gasped in shock at what they had felt, power different then that of their own armor. Rowen felt the light fill his body, like lightening tearing through him, turbulent like a storm, then settling, his body almost shivering at the thought of the dark, not wanting to be left alone. Sage felt the vastness of space take him, wind blowing through his hair, his body craving the night and the urge to be among the stars, to be alone to himself and that around him. It was such a strong feeling that it almost caused him pain, but not on a physical level, something beyond his grasp.

Both boys stared at the other one, amazed what the other felt, and Sage felt a slight pain in his chest. He stared at Rowen sadly, realizing what his friend felt on the inside, knowing what it was like to be Touma, knowing the other knew what it was like to be Seiji. It something more personal to Sage then anything else he could think of.

"Touma?" He asked curiously, never having heard the name before the thought had crossed his mind.

"Seiji.." Rowen looked just as puzzled as him, and he realized that the thoughts they were sharing were still linked. Rowen and been able to see what he had just thought, but the addiction was stronger then what they were feeling and it pulled them closer and they kissed again, hands starting to explore.

Sage suddenly knew he was going to start having a calling to the dark just as Rowen would start to feel the pulling of the light. Just as the blue haired boy was lost in the brillance of the light, he was lost in the vastness of space, both losing themselves.

**XOXOXO!**

**A/N: **Well, that chapter took even me by suprise. Muses can get crazy. Anyway, this chapter is split in half, because it's not done and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long. So here it goes.


	10. A taste of my element Pt 2

**A/N:** Wow! The rest of the chapter. I didn't think I would be able to finish it so soon, but oh well. woot! a long chapter.

**Arrowsphere:** Ironically I got your review while typing this chapter. Crazy. And it gave me more inspiration. I was nervous how readers would take that sudden change. If you go back and reread Chapter 5 it makes it kinda sweet. Awww. I'm kinda sappy. And it's not the armor that did the pull, but it helped, you'll find more in later chapters. Suspense!

**Pt. 2**

**

* * *

**The sun rose in the sky casting light into the small room and onto a blue haired boy's face. It flowed through him, warming him and made him feel complete. It was nice to feel the day like this, to feel acceptance of the light, to feel warm. 

Something blonde cuddled next to him shuddered and pulled away from the light, pulling blankets up further around them. It seem to crave more sleep, wanted out of the light. Something about this puzzled him, this couldn't be right.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window into the day, as if seeing it for the first time. He had never realized how beautitful the day was, how blue the sky could be.

Thoughts that weren't his own flooded into his head, it wanted away from the light, it wanted to be warm and safe asleep in the dark, to be free, not confined in blankets. It realized this didn't seem right, either. He knew whatever was at the back of his thoughts was confused, lost in space and unsure.

Space...

Stars...

Seiji. It was Seiji that was in his mind, feeling his elements, his thoughts. He had woke to what Seiji would've felt and he was confused, but memories were coming back to him.

Violet eyes looked from under the blanket into his and he could see into the thoughts there as if they were his own, he could almost feel his own eyes staring back at him, or was he the violet eyes? He wasn't sure.

No, he was Seiji, not Touma. He shook his head and sat up. Or he had been Touma and Touma was him. They had been of one mind in two bodies and it was starting to seperate now. He had been Touma as Touma would see him. He shuddered and blinked. It was if they were taken over by their elements and became one, everything exposed. And now a part of Touma was with him and him with Touma, they would never be quite the same as before, what they had just done was something couples and lovers had been trying to do for lifetimes. But now it seemed normal, because half of him was Touma.

Repulsion to both elements flooded through him and he became sick, but managed to keep it inside. The turmoil inside his body was nauseatingly painful and he saw the other boy felt it, too. It was the elements trying to balance out and take back what was theirs. After a moment it settled and both boys shuddered and laid back on the bed, staring at the plastic stars on the ceiling.

**

* * *

(current story line) **

Sage rolled to his side and stared across the room at Rowen. "You can't sleep either."

"No."

It was silent for a moment before the blonde looked back at him and held up part of his blanket. Rowen took the offer and laid down next to him, studying the blonde in the dark.

"Have the stars stayed?"

"Since you've been out, yes." He found himself scooting closer to the warm blonde.

"You love the night, don't you Ro?"

"Yeah, well.. obviously." He looked confused.

"I didn't like the night. Not until... I met you." He thought about the words for a second and stared at Rowen. "I was afraid of the night, until I met you. Now I know a part of it because of you. Just as you should know the light because of me. I dreamt of a place tonight, that was something beyond what I could ever imagined. Or maybe I dreamt of it all week. But I met someone there, she said that I needed the strength of five, but I only have four. You know her, Touma."

"Hastings." He looked away and bowed his head.

Sage grabbed his chin and pulled his eyes back to him. "Have you given in to the darkness Touma?"

"Seiji -"

"Have you given in Touma?"

"Seiji please don't."

Violet eyes stared at him. "I promised you I'd change you back, I won't let you burn out Touma. I will give you a light so bright that you can find your way back even if you are completely lost in the dark."

"Seiji?" Rowen stared at him, confused, as Sage pushed their lips together forcefully. Electricity flowed through Rowen, like a current of warmth and of light, flooding everything in his body, it was so bright he couldn't see and he felt himself lost in it.

Sage had just laid Rowen down gently when it hit him, like he knew it would. He'd been scared of Rowen's power before, the vastness of the stars, you could lose your mind in it, but he had been linked to Rowen. This time it was a backlash from Strata all his energy being forced into Rowen had forced Strata into him, it blew through him like a hurricane, quick and angry at being disturbed and pulled away from his master, but as it settled Sage found himself lost in the stars, being pushed deeper and deeper into the vastness, unable to control his speed. He looked around him in either direction and was amazed to find he was in space, he felt as though he had been lost here for hours.

_"Come back to us, Halo."_

A light white energy wrapped around him and began to gently pull him back, it was very comforting and reminded him of the warmth of Halo he had almost forgotten.

_"If you had went to far, I wouldn't have been able to bring you back. Your soul would have been lost in the power of Strata forever."_

He turned and saw a bright light, his body almost rejecting it before he forced himself to look. It came from a girl in white robes, her hair was platinum and long, and she looked identical to Hastings. Her eyes were the same pure crystal blue, almost white and she, too, had small silver bells all over her. Under her robes her costume was identical to Hastings, only white and light greenish white, and she had a crown in her hair as well. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The energy holding him came from her and she was staring at him with her head tilted to the side in a sad way.

_"You're the one I've been searching for." _

_"Yes, Halo. It is I you have been seeking. I've been inside Halo waiting for you."_

_"But you've come to me now through Strata... how long have I been lost?"_

_"You have been drifting for hours Halo. Touma is watching over you now, you were his anchor, but you went too far without your own. If I had not come you would be lost."_

_"I understand. I didn't realize his energy would be so strong, it didn't feel like Touma."_

_"Touma's energy is vast like space, it has become corrupted. If you stay here too long it will corrupt the light of Halo and you will die. It is not necessarily his armor he hears anymore."_

_"Is Touma in danger then? Will he die?"_

_"Night is natural for him, Halo. It is part of the Strata, he will have to learn to control it to hear his armor again. But the darkness will suffocate the Halo armor and kill it's bearer, it is not fitting for a child of light. Just as the Torrent armor could destroy the Wildfire. Inferno could destroy that of Hardrock. Your power is just as vast as theirs, light travels on forever, you must learn to unlock that power within you or all the armors and their bearers will die."_

_"What about Ryo and the Inferno? Will he kill Touma?"_

_"If the Halo armor is lost then Inferno will destroy all the armors, it was designed for destruction."_

_"So what do I do?"_

_"You must stop the darkness, if not Inferno will destroy everything."_

_"I don't understand how I'm suppose to do it. What am I fighting?"_

_"You will know when the time comes, you will sacrifice for the lives of others. Halo armor will purify the darkness."_

_"I don't understand! You don't mean for me to kill Touma do you?"_

_"Take this offer Seiji, it is the inner power of Halo, when the time comes you will use it. Do not be afraid of it or it will consume you. Do not be afraid to sacrifice, if you hesitate it will destroy everything. The power it holds is stronger then that you are use to, there will be consequences, but once you take this it cannot be undone, the power is forever yours, do you accept this?" _She opened her hands and a small glowing light appeared, it swirled between green and white and she held it out to Sage.

Somewhere inside something stirred within him. _"I accept."_

He opened his hands to take it, but it sucked into his chest, a deep warmth, strong like a current, familar to him but stronger then he remembered it, it arched out like a bolt of electricity and blinded him before his vision cleared.

_"If you need me again Halo just call to me. My name is Sterling. Rememeber that sometimes battles will not always be good vs. bad. Sometimes we must do the wrong things for the right reasons. You're heart will guide you."_

_"I can't kill Touma."_

She smiled again at him sadly and his vision began to blur, then he was out before he could finish.

_"Farewell Halo, for it will not be Strata that you sacrifice. It is not the dark that needs cleansing."_

**

* * *

**Sage woke to a cool hand on his forehead and a current of running through his body, almost like water, it was calming the burning tingling sensation flowing through him. He could feel Cye's power running through him and he tried to sit up. 

"How are you feeling? You gave us a bit of a scare." Cye helped him up, smiling nervously.

"Not too bad, where's Rowen?"

"Not here. He needed air." Ryo answered from the end of the bed with Kento.

Sage glanced around the room, it appeared if a hurricane had swept through the room and blown everything about and the others were staring at him in strangely. Maybe those were the consequences?

"What happened?"

"Your energy collided with Rowen's, almost tore the armors apart. We've never seen anything like it before." Cye cocked his head to the side and looked to Ryo who spoke next.

"Then after Rowen informed us of what happened, the power of Halo shot through the whole house. It collided with our elements. It took the four of us to contain it."

"It was pretty cool dude, you should've seen it. The power went out and everything." Kento grinned lopsidedly. "Knocked Cye right out of his chair."

"It did not!"

"DID!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ryo rolled his eyes. "The point is, your power spiked and boosted. You almost leveled the house and everything around it."

Sage pondered this for a moment and looked around. "I wasn't trying to level the house, I'm apologize. I think my armor was looking for an 'anchor.' I was lost in Strata, it was trying to pull me out."

"Well I don't know what you two are doing, but can you please explain it to us?_ Before something else happens_?" Ryo looked like he was probably a huge ball of nerves at the moment.

"I gave Rowen a part of Halo." Sage stared at his leader.

The other two looked confused.

"You can give parts of your armor?" Cye seemed intrigued.

"Why Sage?" Ryo was still staring at him.

"Because of what we've all been dreaming, Cye called to me when he felt it, Kento feels it, you feel it. Rowen already had the dream and he gave into it. Whatever it is will turn Rowen against us, he already ignores the call of his armor. If he has something to hold onto I don't think we'll lose him."

"What are we fighting Sage?"

"Rowen."

**

* * *

**The blue haired boy stood at a clearing in the woods. He knew the others would be talking to Sage and he didn't want to be in the room when he woke. Whatever had pulled Sage back made him nervous and his armor shiver. It wasn't something Rowen had ever felt before, his armor shivering internally, he didn't know what had done it and he didn't want to be near it when Sage woke. 

"It is the light that troubles you, Master Strata."

"Hastings." He turned to face her.

"The inner power of Halo is corrupted and it will destroy you, your armor doesn't like it." She placed a hand on his chest. "You must destroy the Halo armor before it destroys you. And the armor of Inferno, it will destroy everything. The other armors will be easier, they will succomb to you."

Rowen pushed her away. "I won't do it, I won't kill Sage or Ryo."

"Halo is corrupted, if you do not kill him he will kill you. You already know the armor of Inferno was created for destruction, he will destroy everything."

"Ryo won't bend to anything and he can't call on the power of Inferno without the four of us."

"You can do anything you want with your elements, your mind is what restricts you. And if Ryo wanted it bad enough, he could call the Inferno armor without your will, unless you learn to use your power. "

"How do I know what you say is the truth?"

"Do as your armor tells you to do, do what you feel is right."

"Since I've met you, I can't really tell the difference between my heart and my armor. Even if it were true, if the power of Halo is awakened, how is my armor going to be strong enough to stop it?"

"You just need to learn to listen better. I will help you with your own power, but you must be ready for it, if you feel the Strata power's is vast now, this is a hundred times more intense." She raised her hands and a dark blue ball appeared swirling with a soft ultraviolet glow. "This is the internal power of Strata, what makes your element. Once you accept it, there is no taking it back, as did Halo agree to destroy your armor, you must use your power when the moment comes. And with this power comes sacrifice, will you accept it?"

Rowen watched it for a moment, seeing the swirls turn and change inside the ball, beckoning him to it. He could feel his armor pushing forward trying to reach out for the energy in her hands and he took this as his cue, surely if his armor felt it was right...

"I accept."

The ball went into his chest and a wind blew through him stronger and more powerful before, blowing him away from everything but complete darkness.

**

* * *

**_It was dark here, comforting, and warm. He was alone as he had wanted so much, but it was also lonely. He'd never been afraid of the dark, he knew the stars were always there, but here there was nothing but black. He was not sure how long he'd been here or how he got here, but it felt like maybe he'd always been here. _

_Was he born here? _

_Just now becoming self aware of his surroundings? _

_These thoughts made no sense to him, and yet, they did. He had forgotten something important, or been forgotten, he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember that either. It was very frustrating._

_There wouldn't be anyone one to help him remember, either._

_He began to panic when a name came to him and he realized that he wasn't just an essence. "Touma..." _

_Another thought came to him weaker then the last. "Seiji..."_

_He wasn't sure what this 'Seiji' was or why the word came to him, but it seemed familar and eased the fear down, something else about this Seiji... light perhaps?_

_There was warmth with that memory of light and he called to it, hoping that it could hear him. It remained dark for a moment and he almost panicked again until something small and green glowed in front of him. It was small orb that sat in the palm of his hand and seemed to grow, surrounding him in a familar warmth. _

_He wasn't sure what this meant, but it promised him. __He smiled and hugged his arms around his self, he wasn't forgotten after all. _

_Stars appeared then, circling around him and he felt himself coming back. He still wasn't sure what this light was, but it had found him and brought him back to his stars._

**

* * *

**

The shockwave hit the four through their elements, so strong that it was like having your soul shoved out of your body.

Sage looked at the others. "We've got to get to Rowen, now."

**

* * *

**

Hastings smiled as Rowen shook his head and sat up. Around them branches had been torn from trees and it looked as a major wind had blown everything over."I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"It was a lot of power for a normal person to handle, but you did it. You know what you must do, Strata."

"Yes. I must destroy the armor of Halo." He narrowed his eyes and stood. "Then the others will fall by my hands."

She put her arms around him and hugged him to her. "They will come to you, stay with me for now."

Rowen lifted an eyebrow at her, and smirked at the look that crossed her face.

"I want a taste of your element. I want to experience Strata." She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down until their lips met.

Pain seared through her, it was like a strong wind forced her away and she was lost in space, drifting further and further out unaware of who she was and what was happening.

Rowen smiled and held the body to him tighter. "Then you will experience it, forever."

With a simple snap he broke her neck and tossed her down. Nothing would stand in his way, not even a power stealing witch.

"I know you're coming Halo. I can feel it." He grinned again and started walking to were he knew Halo would be. When he was done with the blonde he would destroy Inferno.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** That's the end of Pt. 2 YAY! Isnt it exciting? I think so. And what a long one, huh? Well... long for me anyway. Since it was two parts to one chapter.


	11. The greatest Sacrifice Pt 1

**A/N: **Mmm.. violence. If you are confused on the storyline thus far, Rowen is evil. I'm also going to be spending time writing a Gundam Wing fic that is about to explode out of my head before I go to boot camp. Which is in 1 month and 8 days 10 hours, 11 minutes, and 30 seconds my "counter" tells me.

**Arrowsphere:** Gah! Thanks again! What awesome comments! I feel all good inside when I read them. I actually had the chapter written that night after I posted the first half, I just waited so people would have a chance to read and comment before I posted. So I got your comment on it as I was finishing the chapter. Hehe. And I took a day break and now I'm posting again! I agree, I love the "thing" I have going between these two. You're not sure if they are good friends or more or what. You'll start to see some of it being used in this chapter.

* * *

_It was cold here as he opened his eyes and he didn't like it. The glow was gone and he could hear things whispering in the dark, feel the eyes boring holes in him. They were wanting to come closer and taste him, he could feel it, and it scared him. He could feel breath on him, evil and vile, it made him sick to his stomach and confused him. Where were his stars? _

_He must be lost again... what about the promise?He still wasn't sure what that meant, but he felt disappointed, and knew something was wrong, something was happening._

_Hands were on him now, sticky slimely hands, trying to pull at him. He felt terror in his heart, he was going to be devoured and consumed before he knew true existance. What he was to do._

_"Seiji... why did you leave?"_

_A small glow shined through his fingers and he opened his hand to see a small green orb. It hadn't left him, it was still here, he just missed it. He hugged it close to him just as teeth were about to close around his neck. Light burst forth from his body and slammed out like a shockwave, causing the things to flinch back screaming. They howled and pulled further away into the darkness, screaming and gnashing their teeth._

_The blue haired boy sighed and hugged the warmth to him. The stars were coming back a little._

* * *

Sage was running as fast as he could, the others on his heels. He could feel the forest was violated, and the stars where starting to disappear from the sky. 

"This ain't good!" Kento bellowed, keeping an even pace with the blonde.

"Is this Rowen's power?" Cye asked, right behind them.

Sage opened his mouth to reply when he felt it, sharp at first, then it was dull. He dropped to his knees causing the two Ronins to ungracefully jump over him and stop, with Kento circling back around.

"What happened, Sage?" Ryo helped him back up.

"I can feel him call to me occassionally, that one was stronger. It comes through the armor and my mind."

"Double whammy." Kento smirked.

"Take this Ryo, incase you need it." Sage put his hand to Ryo's chest and he felt a slight warmth. "You never know if you'll need the Inferno."

"We don't have time guys." Cye pointed to the sky that was void of stars and growing in blackness by the second.

"Shit!" Ryo pushed Sage ahead of him and started running again.

* * *

By the time they were to the clearing Rowen was in ancient Japanese dress, crossed between a robe and armor, and reminded Sage a bit of what the two girls had been wearing. He had a cloth head band around his head that stretched down his back and blew in the wind. His eyes were black as most of his outfit and he stood ready facing them. 

"You have come. I thought you were going to keep me waiting all night. Are you afraid, Halo?" He sneered and crouched a little.

"You do not scare me Touma."

"That is not my name." He cocked his head to the side and blinked. "I am Strata."

Sage's eye widened a bit and he looked to the other Ronins from the corner of his eye.

"He is stronger before, I can feel his power." Ryo called forth his subarmor, Kento and Cye following him.

"That armor will not work against me Wildfire. I want to fight Inferno. And when I am done with Halo, I will crush you." His grin only mocked them more.

"You won't be crushing anyone. I don't want to fight you, Touma." Ryo crossed his arms and stared back.

"Have it your way, you will be easy to destroy."

Sage looked to his leader. "Sorry, Ryo. This time we have to fight. That isn't Rowen any more."

Ryo's face went through a thousand emotions as he looked over his team, then he finally decided on something and let out a shakey sigh. He turned to the others and with a strong voice replied. "We will fight him. If that's what it takes. Do what you must."

Sage nodded. "Then I will go first."

"What about your armor?" Cye pointed out as Sage walked forward.

"I don't need it for Halo. I don't think it will work." He then charged Rowen.

The two ran at each other and hit so hard a shockwave tore through the forest and the others covered their faces with their hands. They had never seen this kind of power come from either Ronin and knew they could be at a slight disadvantage, but they still held firm.

Just as Sage was beginning to overpower him, Rowen grabbed a dagger from behind him and stabbed the blonde in the stomach before grabbing him around the arms, He then tossed him into the air and sent him sailing over his head and into the lake, where he hit with a lifeless splash.

The surface fell calm and still Sage hadn't come back up, only a cloud of red showed where he had hit.

Kento growled. "You may be Rowen but that doesn't mean I won't fight you."

Kento called up his armor and turned to Cye. "Find Sage."

He ran forward to fight Rowen and they locked in arm to arm combat, wrestling around. Ryo watched in desperation as Rowen kept up with Kento like it wasn't a problem.

Cye took the opportunity to call into the water, to find Sage, but Rowen wouldn't have it. He tossed Kento aside into the trees like a ragdoll and pulled forth his bow and arrow, hitting Cye with arrow shockwave before Ryo could even give a warning. It peirced through Cye's chest and slammed him back into Ryo and tossed them both aside.

"Three down, one to kill." Rowen grinned. "What will you do, Wildfire? Only the Inferno can stop me. Whatever will you do?"

Ryo sat up and held Cye, pressing his hand to the blood pouring freely from the wound. Cye only smiled at him weakly. "He's right. He's too... strong." He closed his eyes, then opened them again, coughing up blood. "Try to... save the others... if they are still alive, huh? ...I'm sorry.." Cye put his hand to Ryo's armor giving him the last bit of energy torrent had before falling back lifeless to the ground.

Ryo was stunned, this was the second person to die in his arms, and he was losing his team to his own brother-in-arms that he would have to destroy. He couldn't call forth Inferno with the power from Cye and Sage alone. Sage already spread himself too thin giving parts of his power to two different people and it had cost him.

Kento groaned from the trees and struggled to sit up, rubbing his bleeding head, he had hit hard and it had cracked the skull, brusing already forming along his face where it was cracked and bleeding internally. "I'm still here, Ryo, don't worry. I think you're going to need this." He sent forth the power of Hardrock to Ryo. "You gotta do it man, with or without Rowen. With or without us. I'll give you everything I have."

Ryo smiled to him in thanks when Rowen interrupted. "Sorry to break up your sappy little moment, but I'm dying to see if Wildfire can call his armor or not."

"If you want Inferno, then that's what you'll get." Ryo closed his eyes and called forth power around him, trying to feel the Inferno armor. Maybe he could do this without Rowen. He had to.

* * *

_It was a pull at first, then a desperate calling and he could feel it. Something was pulling to him, begging for power, so familar..._

_"Inferno?"_

_Memories came to him, then, memories of a white armor with the power of fire. There was a face, a familar face and it stood strong and defiant in that armor. _

_"Ryo?"_

_More images of armors came to him and slowly he remembered, and he understood what he was to do._

* * *

Ryo concentrated as hard as he could, sweat starting to trickle down his face. He didn't think he could do it, he couldn't call forth the Inferno no matter how much he wanted it. 

_'Rowen, I need you.'_

He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and tried again. Two were dead and one was dying, and he couldn't even call his armor. What kind of leader was he to let his team fall apart like this? A tear slipped down his face and he wished somewhere for Touma to hear him, to help him, he wished for the others to live again, he just wished for this to end.

_"Ryo, I wouldn't let you down. I couldn't remember at first, but Halo guided me back, just like Seiji promised. Could you tell him that Ryo?"_

Ryo started at the thought. _"Touma! I'm sorry, we lost Seiji and Shin, Shu isn't far behind."_

_"Seiji lives. I wil bring him to you. I am sorry for what I have done here. Take this power from me and call Inferno. Do what you must."_

_"Thank you, Touma. We will save you, I promise."_

_"I'm sorry Ryo, I think this is the end for me. Don't be afraid to kill that body, I'm with the stars now, I'll give you everything I've got, bro."_

_"Touma, no. Touma? Touma!"_

Ryo opened his eyes as mores tears leaked from them. He was suprised to find he was in the Inferno armor, but it looked so different then he remembered, probably due to the newer armors. He glanced to Kento on his side who was smiling up to the sky.

"He showed me the stars, Ryo. It's not so bad here, I see why he likes it. I'm counting on you, dude. Don't let us down, huh?" Kento's eyes were unfocused and glazed over, but he managed to give his best thumbs up before he fell still.

"SHU!" Ryo touched his fallen comrade's face lightly before turning back to Rowen with hate burning in his eyes.

"Aw, such a sweet moment. Are you through playing Inferno?" He grinned wickedly, licking his lips.

Fire flared around Ryo in small shockwaves and he glared through tears. "You will pay for what you have done tonight. I know you aren't Rowen."

They both charged each other, and Ryo raised his swords to meet the demon.

* * *

_It was cool and calm here, he didn't want to leave it. He wanted to stay forever but thoughts kept returning to him, tried to force him to wake._

_"Seiji, you must fight."_

_"Why? I don't want to kill my friends, I don't want to feel this pain any more."_

_"They are dying, you must help them. Ryo has called Inferno. This isn't like you, why won't you try?"_

_"I am dying, I can't do anything here. I don't have the energy to heal myself. If I call back the power then I will lose two people close to me."_

_"Please Seiji, don't let them down, or me. I need you, too. You promised. T__ake this, it helped me when I couldn't find my way through the dark..." _

_Energy flowed through him, familar and warm, healing his wound and reminding him of the stars. Something so familar._

_"Touma!"_

Two violet eyes shot open.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter is short, I know. Don't be too upset, things are going to be happening and changing. I left it on a cliff hanger just to explain things to you guys. So this is part 1, there will be part 2. And just to clarify, because I intentionally made it unclear, Hastings has become a part of the Strata. When she was killed she was trapped inside the power of it. So part of what they are fighting is an evil half of Rowen, part Hastings, and part of the Strata from HER dimension. Touma is free from his body currently. Whenever it's good Rowen he will be Touma. Whenever it is bad Rowen he is Rowen. I might post the rest of this chapter today. 


	12. The greatest Sacrifice Pt 2

**A/N:** I want to try and post this story as much as possible. Everything is coming together now, but we'll see how it goes. Mmm... more violence. If someone has this _'hi'_ it's a thought. Just to clarify that.

* * *

Ryo brought his swords into the air, spinning them together. He had to do this, he had to destroy Rowen no matter what. He had to remember this wasn't Touma any more, this was something else, something evil. He almost choked, but held it in. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling forth, trying to find the words for his attack, but he couldn't. He pulled his swords apart and landed in front of Rowen, dodging an arrow that flew for his chest as the flames around him died out.

_'I can't kill him, I can't do it. There has to be a way to save him.'_

"Don't tell me you've gone soft, Wildfire." Rowen cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "It will be easy to destroy you."

Rowen ran forth grabbing Ryo around the throat and shook him.

"You will die by my hands!"

"No... Tou..ma.. you..." Rowen slammed him against a tree and Ryo flailed about.

"I told you I am not Touma. And you cannot reach him here."

The world was getting darker and Ryo struggled to free his grip, but unable to tear away. Touma's words came back to him then, and Ryo knew he would have to fight. He closed his eyes as his armor began to heat up, flame bursting forth again and poured down his armor.

Rowen's body dropped him and backed away. "I won't be fooled by such silly tricks."

Ryo caught his breath, wiping a hand across his mouth, never breaking contact with those black eyes that use to be a familar blue.

"I won't let you use him like this. I won't let you destroy Touma."

He put his swords back together over his head and stood, staring at Rowen who just smiled, head cocked to the side.

"For Touma!" He jumped up, feeling the flame flow through his body, craving to consume everything in it's path, wanting to be set free.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" Ryo called everything he had into it, every bit of energy in his body, every flame, willing it down to destroy, to consume, even him if it meant he could save Touma.

The flame rushed out of his body in waves dropping down onto the forest, knocking over trees and bushes, burning and consuming, draining him of all the strength left in his body, but Ryo kept forcing more out until there was nothing left inside him to push forth, and he dropped to the ground on his knees, swords clattering and falling apart.

Everything around him was a wasteland for aleast a mile or more in every direction. The flames of Inferno had consumed everything in it's path leaving scorched ground and embers. It was then he remembered Cye and Kento's bodies still lay in the grass behind him, and he turned expecting them to be nothing more then ashes now, but to his suprise there was a faint green glow around both, and everything beneath it was still intact, untouched.

It was then he heard clapping and turned again.

"Very good Inferno." Rowen stood before him, his outfit ruined and charred, bleeding and looking slightly burnt himself. "You almost destroyed my barrier, but it wasn't enough, was it?"

Ryo struggled to stand, feeling that choking feeling in his throat. He had put everything he had into that attack, he had nothing left and still it wasn't good enough. He bowed his head. If only he had held it longer.

_'I failed you all again, I'm so sorry.'_

He clenched his fists and felt the body of Rowen slam into him full force, pinning him to the ground. Rowen slammed his head into the ground over and over and Ryo felt and heard something snap and pain shot through his head, blurring his vision.

"It ends now, Wildfire!"

Rowen pulled a dagger from his side and raised it into the air, before drawing it dawn as hard as he could. Ryo didn't even try to fight.

"Release him!" A shuriken slammed into the dagger knocking it from Rowen's hand, and he turned angry eyes to the water.

From the steam two violent eyes stared back at him beneath blonde hair. Sage walked forth from the water wearing an outfit similar to Rowen's but almost arabic. He narrowed his eyes.

"Release him now."

"As you wish, Halo." Rowen grinned, standing up and turning to face this new enemy. "One by one they have all fallen. And you are next."

Ryo sat up, coughing and choking, limping back to the two bodies to get them further from the fight.

Sage walked forward as a strong wind picked up, blowing and swirling almost pushing him back into the water, but Sage kept moving forward. His eyes, too, were a different color and Rowen paused to study them. They were a deep violet, glowing ultraviolet and peircing. Something about them sent a chill through Rowen and he tensed up.

It was then as he felt it, raindrops began to hit his skin and he looked to the sky as it darkened, the clouds swirling and promising quite the storm. He watched as Sage moved closer to him and drew out his sword.

"You will bow to me or I will destroy you." Sage narrowed his eyes and studied him.

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

Sage looked to the sky and held his hand out as lightening shot across the sky followed by a loud boom of thunder.

"The elements are angry with you. The wind and stars are now mine to control, as is the lightening. You have been removed from your power!"

"I don't need it to destroy the Halo!" Rowen spat, running forward, swinging his bow out in front of him.

Sage swung out his sword and blocked the bow with a simple flick of the wrist and a shock wave tore loose from both weapons, shooting over the land. Rowen began to glow with blue energy pushing forward trying to gain ground and Sage merely pushed out his own power, pushing back as he began to glow green.

Sage's power was spread between three other people and he began to struggle to hold everything in his mind. He shoved against it as hard as he could, hoping that Rowen couldn't tell he was bluffing, but luck was not with him that day.

"You are sweating, are you straining yourself Halo?"

Sage began to fall back when something caught him and placed it's hands upon the hilt of his sword. He could feel them more then see them and he knew what it was, who was behind him, and slowly Sage started to pushing forward still straining, but with extra power.

_"You didn't think I'd let you down, did ya?"_

_"Touma, how did you get here?"_

_"Doesn't matter, I'll hold him, you do what you have to."_

_"Thank you, Touma."_

_"Yeah, yeah, thank me later."_

Sage pushed forward and knocked Rowen onto his back and grinned as he struggled to get up, but was pinned. Rowen stared at him hatefully.

"Release me."

Sage only smiled and lifted his hand into the air calling forth all his power, calling into the sky with his mind. Rowen watched as his hair began to stand on end and Sage's eyes began to glow more. Sage turned to him then as realization dawned on Rowen too late, as lightening shot through Sage and everything was glowing brightly.

"Begone from that body and let it live in peace!"

They locked eyes for only a moment as Sage flung all the energy into his blue haired opponent. Another shockwavetore through what little bit of forest was left, blinding everyone in a blaze of healing warm light, before it faded.

Ryo's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he could see the moon and stars again. Beside him Cye and Kento laid before him, and in front of him Sage knelt, holding Rowen, tears running down his face.

"Seiji! Touma!" He ran to his side and dropped down, eyes on Rowen, who was in his normal attire again. He was beat pretty badly and his head was tilted back, blood running from the corner of his mouth, but he opened his eyes when he heard Ryo.

"I'm sorry, Ryo." Rowen's eyes stared past him at the sky, unfocused and he struggled to lift his head.

"No, Touma, this isn't your fault."

"Bring them to me, Ryo. It worked in the dynasty."

Ryo looked to Sage, but the blonde sat with his head bowed in silence, holding his friend steady, unresponsive. Ryo looked back to Rowen's face before standing and bringing the others one at a time to him. He watched as Rowen carefully stood, and notched an arrow, aiming it into the sky, then released it. It sailed up over them, before falling exploding into dust and sprinkled over them, the kanji of life appearing on Rowen's forehead.

"They'll live." He dropped to the ground in front of Sage, who once again clutched him to his chest. Ryo struggled to move forward, but darkness claimed him as well.

Sage's world was dark and sat listening to the sounds around him, he was sore and stiff, and it was hard to move. He gently touched a hand to the boy's face in his arms.

"Touma..."

He held him into he dissolved away into nothing in his arms. He felt tears fall down his face and a hand touched his shoulder.

"Seiji?" He could hear Cye's voice.

"We lost him."

He felt arms wrap around him. "It's all right, rest now, it's over."

Sage closed his eyes and let himself sink into a sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** For the mentally impaired: Rowen died. Yay! Well, not yay, but you know what I mean, I think. Hmm... Pt. 2 over. Yay. If you like this ending, then good for you, if you don't like this, read the next chapter. Didn't expect to knock the story out this soon. So one chapter left guys.


	13. I'd rather be blind

**A/N:** This is it guys, last chapter. Please leave me reviews so I'll know how it was, cool? It's been great writing this and thanks to those who stuck through it with me and left comments.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

The house was still without Rowen's presence now, the boys just trying to rest and recover from their battle. Sage's blindness had been discovered immediately and they had bandaged his eyes hoping they would heal, but Sage remained blind. No one spoke much, all trying to rid the battles from their head, but could still remember it in their dreams.

It was a dream like this that woke Sage in a cold sweat.

A hand gently pressed it's self to his face and he reach out to take it, feeling how familar and warm it was to him and he held it close, feeling as if it were a dream.

"Touma?" He asked, reaching out to touch the face, finding that one lock of hair that always hung in front of blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's me."

Sage sat up and grabbed the boy in a hug. "Touma... why?" It was the only words that he could force out, thousands of questions running through his mind.

"Hey, don't be like that, your suppose to be happy, huh?." Rowen lifted his the blonde's face and studied his eyes. They were grey now all traces of the violet gone from them as he knew they would be.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, I was, I went some where I can't really ever explain to you. I tried to rest, but something inside me kept pulling me back, it was so lonely I couldn't ignore it any more. I had to find what it was, it was a promise that had been given to me, so I couldn't ignore it. I met a friend of yours." Rowen smiled brightly. "Sterling I think it was. She asked me if there was anything in this world at all that I wanted."

"What did you say?"

"A trip to disneyland with my own pony. And that someone I know could have their site back, because they are missing how great I truly am."

Sage scrunched up his face. "Thank god for blindness. I knew it couldn't all be bad."

"Hey, now. I gave up immortality and disneyland with pony rides for you. Anyway, tell me what you see." Rowen pressed his lips to Sage's and he felt that familar warmth flow through him, before he opened his eyes, revealing violet. To his suprise Rowen stood before him in the same ancient outfit as the battle, but it was blue and white now. He was smiling at the blonde with a big dumb grin and his arms open.

"I think I've gone blind again." Sage smirked at the wounded expression Rowen gave him.

"You're an asshole, you know that? I die for you guys and I catch hell."

Sage hugged him tight. "Thank you Touma."

"You're damn well welcome. And thank you, Seiji." Rowen's voice dropped into a whisper.

"For what?"

"For helping me find my way back. For showing me I wasn't truly alone."

* * *

A/N: Blah blah blah... Mushy ended. Isn't it sweet? Yeah yeah, leave them comments, I like 'em good. The ending is light humor to kinda balance out the seriousness of the beginning. This is also for those who couldn't handle Rowen just up and dying. I intended him to come back at another point in time, but bootcamp kinda kicked me in the ass on this one, I don't want to start another story so close to leaving. Plus I have a Gundam Wing story in progress. So when I get out I will probably do a rewrite on the end of this. Who knows? 

Thanks for sticking with me guys.


	14. What the hell is going on?

I know we're really not suppose to leave chapters that are author notes, but I wanted to let everyone know I am going to be writing a sequel to Alone. I left out huge chunks of information intentionally, got you all psyched what they could do with their powers, killed Rowen, and then added a happy chapter with no explanations.

I just wanted to clear stuff up. Chapter 13 is a bit of insight into their lives to see how they are doing. I left little hints in there, but I didn't make it clear so I could start a new story, like I said, Chapter 13 may be re-written, but it will only get longer in the sequel, not in the story Alone.

My stories have huge hints that give away the plot, but they are hard to understand, which also is intentional. That's kinda what makes you want to read more... the mystery. And you're suprised when the characters are, instead of knowing what will happen.

The four hints I wanted you to catch.

1. The title. I'd rather be blind. Opposed to what? It wasn't because of what Rowen was saying.

2. Rowen's attire. He's wearing the same outfit from the battle only lighter. Rowen died in street clothes.

3. Rowen was granted one thing he wanted. Sage to have eyesight back. Rowen was dead, why didn't he want his life back? Rowen gave Sage his light back, I don't know if anyone caught that. He is talking about a promise, but probably not one you think.

4. Rowen thanks Sage for giving him a light for the way back. This was not for the ending of Chapter 13, but it was meant for the battle when he was lost from himself.

Not once in this chapter does he tell Sage he's back for good, Rowen leaves references to himself being dead. He does come back to deliver something to Sage. Like I said, I left the chapter on a happy note for those who couldn't stand for Rowen to be dead. I'm not going to come right out and tell you what happened or anything, but I hope you kinda get what I'm hinting at, so when the sequel comes out, there will be some interesting moments.

Anyways, thanks for all the feedback guys, I will use all of it. And thanks for reading. (Once again.)


End file.
